


Imagine: Selling your soul to revive Sam

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Selling your soul to revive Sam

“You’re safe...“ you thought to yourself. Seeing Sam after his sudden disappearance had worried you and Dean sick and you couldn’t sleep, eat or drink, because you only thought about Sam and what could become of him after his sudden disappearance. No matter what Dean did to try and comfort and reassure you, Sam was the only thing on your mind. You didn’t feel calmer even after Bobby appeared to help. Now that you finally saw him alive and well filled you with relief and your nerves finally settled. “You’re finally safe...“ Your beloved Sam...

You took a step forward, eager to embrace him and didn’t even notice the man behind Sam suddenly lunge at him with the knife in his hand. Your heart sunk. Dean yelled at Sam to be careful, but you heard it like from afar. You lunged at Sam as well, but it was already too late. The knife sunk in his spine all the way to the hilt and all you could do was fall on your knees and hold your lover from tumbling to the ground. When you locked eyes with his murderer, he stumbled back slightly, frightened by the pure hatred and malice in your eyes, as if you spoke without words “I will find you and make your death slow.” You bared your teeth at him, snarling ferociously, holding Sam to your chest and for a moment the man seemed to realize what he had done.

You felt the fallen leaves and branches around you crumble as Dean fell on his knees next to you. Bobby chased after the murderer, but you cared little about that. “Sam...” you whispered weakly. His name on your lips triggered tears to mercilessly run down your cheeks and you let out a pained scream, which echoed through the forest. Dean stared at his brother’s body silently.

“Y/N, you should eat. Dean should, too. You’ve been crying for days.“ Bobby pointed out as he walked through the front door of the house you used as shelter. It was true. Ever since it happened, you haven’t stopped crying and now you clung to Sam’s body for dear life and sobbed into his bloodstained shirt, while Dean watched helplessly from the door frame. His words angered you “What the fuck do you suggest I do, hm?!“ you yelled “ _Dance_ with joy that my boyfriend is dead?! Is that what you want me to do?!“ Bobby stopped in his tracks and looked at you aghast. “Where the hell did you get that idea from?“ he defended “Of course I don’t want that but what good will crying do for him?“ You slowly stood up from your chair slowly “You don’t understand anything!“ you hissed through gritted teeth, to which Bobby only scoffed. “You think I don’t understand? Every hunter I know, including myself, knows what losing a loved one feels like. Your case isn’t special with anything.“ his words hurt you more “But you decide if crying around until your tears dry because of dehydration is what is gonna help you. Sam would want you to be strong and not give up.“

You stayed silent until he ended his speech, thinking over his words. He is right. Crying wouldn’t do any good for you or him. “You’re right, Bobby.” you smiled at him in a confusing way “I know what I should do.”

You buried the small chest with the ingredients needed for the ritual in it directly in the middle of the nearest crossroad. You knew what you were doing was dangerous and there was no turning back. But you were ready to give everything you had to be with Sam again. All your memories together flashed before your eyes while you waited. His laugh echoed in your ears like a distant howl of wind and his smile was still in front of your eyes just the way you remembered it. You closed your eyes, trying to imagine best his own eyes, locked onto yours in the loving gaze he always gave you. 

When you reopened your eyes again, a man, dressed in black with long black hair and a pale face stood in front of you. His eyes shone with mischief, glowing red in the darkness of the night. You stood your ground bravely, determined, even though you knew there was no bravery in what you were doing. “You called, my lady?” he stepped closer, his lips curled into a mocking grin. His voice was dark and deep and dripping with sarcasm. “Yes, I called you for...” you started but he cut you off. He was now in front of you, his eyes boring into yours tentatively as he reached for a strand of your hair to play with “I know what you called me for. You want me to revive your beloved Sam Winchester in exchange for your soul.” he scoffed “I know this repertoire well, dear. I’ve been through this so many times, it got boring for me.” he scoffed dramatically.

“Yes.“ you hissed angrily and kept his intense gaze in a challenging way “I will give you my soul if you give me ten more years.“ The man’s eyes widened and he backed away, whistling dazedly “Wait a minute there. Will it be ten more years or Sam Winchester’s life?“ the cocky smirk was back on his lips. You bit your lip worriedly “How about five years?“ you tried your luck again, but now he seemed to get impatient with you, because his face twisted into an angry grin. “Who do you think you are? Who is the issuer here? You already gave your issue and now it’s my turn. I accept your request in exchange for three months. Take it or leave it.“

Your heart sunk. Three months?! You were about to jump at him and curse him mercilessly, but he turned on his heel and started calmly walking away, whistling a tune to himself. His attitude made you even angrier, but then you thought this may be your only chance to save Sam... “A-alright...” you stuttered out, making him halt in his tracks. He turned around, the cunning smirk and mischievous eyes frightening you slightly. “It’s a deal then.” he murmured. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of you again and surprised you by pressing his lips against yours in a hungry kiss.

The last thing you remembered was his red eyes and the wink he gave you before disappearing. Or everything turned black for you, because you woke up awhile later with Dean hovering over you with a worried expression. Apparently he knew what you did and wasn’t at all pleased with it. “Y/N...” he whispered sadly ‘What have you done...”


End file.
